Grande destinoCuidad Chica
by shomdemonvampire
Summary: Él al ver que su relacion se volvía costumbre se convirtió en un esclavo del trabajo,ella una mujer destrozada por el engaño de su marido. El destino se encargará de juntarlos,pero q hacer cuando ambos ya tienen a alguien más en sus vidas.Final inesperado


Disclaimer... Todo es de la talentosa Meyer. Gracias a ella por crear a Edward y Bella

* * *

**Grande destino... Cuidad chica**

**Reflexiones**

Eran las 9 de la noche, otra más en el trabajo, ¡que novedad!

La noche últimamente se estaba convertido en mi mejor amiga, cierto me sentía solo pero muy en el fondo no me podía quejar, preferiría mil veces deambular por las calles que seguir soportando la situación en mi casa.

Aunque al parecer esta noche no tendría compañía pues era un día de esos malos; no había nada y cuando digo nada es nada. Era increíble estando en Nueva York una de las ciudades con cientos de miles de habitantes y en donde la gente casi nunca duerme; yo aquí con más de dos horas libre.

Y con una sensación extraña… Suspiré…

Supongo que lo veré por el lado positivo y tendré tiempo de pensar en cómo salir de todos los problemas y en meditar si realmente las cosas con ella están funcionando.

No sé quizás mi horario se está interponiendo entre nosotros. O quizá simplemente… quizás el amor se fue.

Y no es que no la hubiera amado, claro que la amaba digo amo; o cuando menos eso creo, es que ella y yo simplemente nos encontramos en el momento en el que ambos teníamos que hacer algo más a con nuestras vidas, y a pesar de yo no estar convencido de amarla y de casarnos, lo hicimos.

Además ella había aceptado casarse; sabiendo que a mi lado no encontraría riquezas o lujos, creo que al principio no le incomodaba; pero ahora se necesita mucho para arrancarle una simple sonrisa o un beso, ya ni se diga ¡tocarla!

Al principio era desconcertante pero en los últimos meses ya me daba igual y ella al igual que yo nos estábamos alejando cada vez más.

¿Pero que esperaba? vamos yo no soy millonario, ni empresario, o médico, yo soy taxista y no le puedo dar todos los lujos que ella quisiera o anhela…

—Ya Edward deja de pensar tonterías claro que haberte casado con Tanya es lo mejor. Hmm… que bien ahora me hablo a mí mismo—.

Mejor opté por poner algo de música la noche me comenzaba a inquietar un poco y el hablar solo, hacía la atmosfera aun más extraña. Puse uno de mis cd´s favoritos y dejé que Notion sonara algo fuerte aunque no lo suficiente como para que se escuchara por las calles.

Lentamente - mientras los acordes de la melodía avanzaban - yo seguía conduciendo por las calles desiertas; y fui despejando mi mente aunque la atmosfera y esa extraña sensación de expectación seguían y me recorrían lentamente.

**Recorriendo**

El tablero marcaba ya las 9:47 pm, decidí que si para las 10 pm no conseguía ningún pasajero sería mejor irme a descansar; al final cuentas ya llevaba en el taxi desde las 3 de la tarde.

Puse rumbo hacia algunos locales y bares, pues siempre había gente saliendo después de unos tragos y cosas así. Pero… nada al parecer aun la noche era muy joven para algunos.

Sin más, seguí el sendero de los locales y éstos poco a poco se iban terminando así que me dispuse a regresar a casa y con ello doble en la esquina.

A los escasos 30 metros de haber dado la vuelta divisé la perfecta silueta de una mujer de no más de1 1.65 caminando de espaldas por el sendero de la banqueta.

Poco a poco me iba acercando, pues si aceleraba la sobrepasaría muy rápido y yo no quería perderme de cada hermosa curva de ese cuerpo, al parecer llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que a simple vista se veía costoso, estaba perfectamente entallado, pero no vulgar, a leguas se veía que era una mujer con porte y clase; aunque eso era inquietante al mismo tiempo ¿como una dama andaba sola a estas horas?

Seguí observándola y me percate que ambas manos estaban ocupadas: en una llevaba su bolso y en la otra al parecer un abrigo; así que comencé a apreciarla de los pies a la cabeza.

Unos zapatos algo altos aunque no mucho; enmarcaban esas piernas… uhmm debo decir que a lo lejos se veían fuertes y torneadas y el vestido… le llegaba un poco más debajo del medio muslo; seguí subiendo la mirada y me sobresalté de inmediato pues el escote en su espalda le llegaba justo a la gloria, es decir tenía toda la espalda descubierta y su escote terminaba justo unos centímetros arriba donde la misma espalda dejaba de ser espalda, pare de inmediato mi escaneo, pues si seguía me percataría aun mas de su perfecto trasero y no quería más problemas con mi pantalón.

Pude comprobar toda su figura y su vestimenta porque gracias al cielo ella llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado y sofisticado peinado, aunque en medio de la poca luz que me proporcionaban los faroles, me percaté que su cabello era de un hermoso color castaño.

El motor de mi taxi hizo un poco mas de ruido, -pues desafortunadamente mi taxi es algo antiguo- y ella rápidamente se giró, al parecer aun no se percataba de… bueno digamos mi presencia.

—Maldición—dije, que bien Edward la única cosa que valía la pena por esta noche y tú la asustas, ahora va a pensar que eres un acosador.

Ella pareció como titubear un poco, pero pasado un segundo, ella me hizo la parada para tomar el taxi. ¡Increíblemente me hizo la parada!

Baje un poco el volumen del estero. Y yo como todo un buen caballero decidí no hacer esperar más a la dama y aceleré el carro, para mi encuentro con ella.

Llegue rápido a su altura dispuesto a darle un saludo cordial, baje el cristal y me incline del lado del copiloto solo para encontrarme con el hermoso rostro de un ángel, reclinado hacia la ventanilla.

Creo que colapse no, no creo, colapse totalmente ella debía ser una alucinación. Su rostro era una especie de forma de corazón algo pálido pero con hermosos y perfectos labios rojos, unos ojos chocolate enmarcados por unas pestañas largas que simplemente los hacían aun más hipnotizadores, mientras que por sus mejillas se instalo de repente un bello color carmesí que la hacía lucir aun más hermosa.

Una hermosa morena, definitivamente.

No podía ni cerrar mi boca y ella al parecer notó mi reacción pues solo me miró fijamente a los ojos, para después recorrer una rápida mirada hacia la calle.

Ho por Dios ¿ella se arrepentía de haberme hecho la parada? ¿Pensaría que soy un pervertido, por mi forma de mirarla? Tenía que actuar y rápido, así que tratando de no sonar tan impaciente o raro, le dije:

—Hola buenas noches señorita—intentando de hablar lo más posiblemente normal. Ella pareció dejar de respirar y abrió un poco más los ojos y tras un segundo…

—Hola… bue… buenas noches— y como si nada en ella saliera de contraste, me percate que hasta en su voz era hermosa también y parecía el sonar de una campana. — ¿Esta en servicio? — pregunto más decidida.

— Claro suba — le dije. Ella volvió a recorrer la calle una vez más con su mirada, mientras abría la puerta trasera del taxi, comprobé para mi desgracia que la parte frontal del vestido era totalmente cubierta, aunque eso no impedía que pasara de desapercibido su torso, no grande pero tampoco pequeño, simplemente perfecto, definitivamente ella era una perfecta diosa.

Sutilmente alcancé a acomodar el retrovisor a tiempo de que ella entrara y se diera cuenta, y agradezco a mis impulsos pues este alcanzó a captar sus hermosas pantorrillas y muslos aunque yo… yo vi un poco más allá…

Alcé mi mirada solo para encontrarme el hecho de que ella me observaba fijamente, ¿se habrá percatado de mi movimiento con el retrovisor? Espero que no. Aunque al parecer ella se sonrojo aun más y rápidamente despejo su mente con un movimiento de cabeza y con ello desvió su mirada por la ventanilla.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que saliera de mi ensueño y a regañadientes tuve que recordarme que yo desde ese momento sería su chofer, así que tenía que hacer la pregunta obligada.

— ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

— Yo… No lo sé – suspiró – supongo que por lo pronto muy lejos de aquí – se limitó a contestar.

Dudé un poco; pues no sabía si estaba bien seguir su orden, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que si la obligaba a decidir un lugar, pronto llegaría al destino y definitivamente yo no estaba preparado para dejarla ir; aun no.

Así pues, comencé a acelerar y con el carro en movimiento ella abrió un poco la ventanilla y dejó que el aire fresco entrara, inmediatamente cerró los ojos un momento, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia los asientos y aspirando fuertemente.

Lucía aun más hermosa, yo estaba idiotizado debo de reconocerlo y es que ver a la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubieses visto no es algo de todos los días. Ni siquiera Tanya se comparaba con ella, y eso que ella es muy bonita.

Hoo cielos, Tanya renació por primera vez en mi mente desde la aparición de esta diosa. Pero por primera vez en mi vida me convertí en el ser más egoísta y dejé exiliada a Tanya de mis pensamientos, en estos momentos no podía detenerme a pensar en ella; cuando tienes a esta deidad ante tus ojos.

**Descubrimientos**

Se hizo un poco de silencio mientras transitaba y dejaba aquella calle desierta, me percaté que ella no debía ser más grande que yo, quizás sería un año o dos más joven, no sé quizás 24 o 25 años, definitivamente no más.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo cuando vi que una lágrima negra rodaba su mejilla y eso me tomo por sorpresa ¡cómo es posible que este hermoso ángel llore! Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no está bien.

— Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien señorita? — Pregunte un poco alarmado.

Al parecer ella no se había percatado de sus lágrimas pues rápidamente se las limpió.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a un hospital? — Esa última frase, hizo que ella abriera los ojos rápidamente y se sentara mas recta. Carraspeo un poco como tratando de encontrar esa dulce voz que tanto anhelaba oír otra vez.

— No, no, nada de hospitales, estoy bien… es sólo que…— ella dudó de nuevo, al parecer se debatía en confiar o no confiar en mí, y no la culpo yo soy un perfecto extraño y en estos días uno no puede confiar en toda la gente que encuentra en su camino.

— Bueno yo… es complicado… — Miro resignada de nuevo por la ventanilla del auto.

— No entiendo ¿cómo alguien tan hermosa como usted llora? — Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra hermosa definitivamente no esperaba oír eso, quizás todo el mundo se lo decía y yo no fui más inteligente que soltar la verdad revelada por mis ojos.

Aún así quería que confiara en mí, de verdad quería saber el motivo de sus lagrimas. Así que me armé de valor y buscando las palabras correctas pronuncié el mejor discurso que pude improvisar, pues ella demandaba toda mi razón y lógica.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, sé que no soy nadie para preguntarle lo que le pasa, pero a mi favor debo decir que hablar de las cosas siempre es bueno y yo le aseguro que seré un perfecto oyente y no la juzgaré ni la criticaré si eso le preocupa.

— Bueno yo lloro por, por un tipo… que se cree que por el simple hecho de ser importante y rico puede venir a engañarme, aunque esto último es lo que más me duele. Me duele el engaño, después de todas las cosas que… ya ni tiene caso.

Una extraño escalofrió me carcomía lentamente por todo mi pecho y estoy seguro que estuve a punto de gruñir y si conociera al tipejo ese juro que yo mismo le haría pagar todo el daño que le ocasionaba a este ser tan divino.

Pero ella inmediatamente bajo su mirada como avergonzada dejando escapar de su ser un pequeño sollozo; ese gesto me hizo regresar al aquí y ahora. Yo no iba a permitir que alguien como ella bajara la vista y menos que llorara desconsolada y sufriera, así que haría lo que fuera para que esos hermosos pozos chocolates brillaran.

— Ningún amor, merece las lágrimas de nadie y menos si existe infidelidad de por medio. No caiga usted por amor, es el deber levantase Señorita…???

— Hmm… - se revolvió en su asiento y susurro - Señora Volturi, Isabella Volturi, aunque nunca en mi vida he deseado seguir siendo solo Bella. Isabella Swan.

¡Claro! era obvio una mujer tan hermosa no podía estar sin alguien en su vida, aunque ese mequetrefe de marido no merecía ni un solo pensamiento de ella.

— Bueno señora Vulturi…

— Ho no, no, tu puedes llamarme Bella – Se precipitó a aclararme y yo nunca en la vida había escuchado ningún sobrenombre más apropiado para alguien, aunque Bella se quedaba corto para describir toda la belleza que mostraba.

Sonreí un poco y gustoso ante el hecho de que ella tomara confianza conmigo.

— Bueno Bella no me lo tomes a mal, pero si de algo te sirve, cuenta conmigo en lo que gustes, si deseas hablar aquí estoy o si lo que quieres es vengarte… aquí estoy también — y con eso le dí mi mejor sonrisa aunque un poco retorcida.

¡Demonios! ¿En verdad había dicho eso? Yo estaba preparado para escuchar sus gritos o para escucharla pedir que parara el taxi, pero en vez de eso, sorprendiéndome, ella se sonrojo, cruzo la pierna y me sonrió. Si ella me sonrió.

**Soledad**

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Disculpa no entiendo tu pregunta – estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos y en su sonrisa que su pregunta me tomo desprevenido.

Ella sonrió un poco más y dijo — Si ¿cómo se llama? — Hooo ella quería saber mi nombre, apenas percatándome que ni siquiera me había presentado, ¡Maldición! de seguro piensa que soy un retrasado mental y sin educación.

— Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto. — asentí a través del retrovisor.

— Bueno Sr. Cullen es un placer conocerle.

— No, Bella dos cosas: primero llámame Edward y segundo el placer es todo mío. – Le dije tratando de envolver su nombre en una caricia, me pregunto si lo habrá notado.

— Entendido Edward. Así que… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces durante el día? ¿Acaso trabajas todo el día en el taxi?

— Bueno eso depende… Algunos días si trabajo por las tardes y las noches, mientras que en el día estudio arquitectura, ya casi termino pero desafortunadamente estudiar y trabajar es algo pesado.

— Ho vaya te felicito por tu entusiasmo y ganas, pues debe ser pesado estudiar y trabajar. Y dime ¿Tienes hijos, pareja, o esposa? – Soy yo o lo último lo dijo expectante y con la mirada de nuevo al vacío.

— Bueno esposa si tengo pero hijos no, mi esposa y yo aun no estamos listos para los hijos, bueno no es que no esté listo, yo se que me muero por tener hijos, es solo que Tanya, mi esposa, se ha opuesto rotundamente siempre me dice que prefiere que termine mi profesión antes de que los hijos lleguen. – Torció un poco su gesto ante la mención de Tanya y volvió su vista hacia su bolsa y regazo.

— Si yo entiendo, cuando las parejas no están de acuerdo en eso. Siempre hay alguien que quiere pero… la otra parte siempre se siente sola…

— No Bella, no te sientas tan sola, yo también sufro, aunque no es lo mismo que te sucede, pero mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un gran abismo. Las cosas últimamente han cambiado mucho, ya no somos los mismos de antes, ahora cada gesto apreciativo por parte de ambos cuesta demasiado. Creo que nos hemos dejado de amar y solo estamos por comodidad.

Inmediatamente algo en mi cabeza hizo click. Me dí cuenta de cómo se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales. Sonreí ante este hecho y ella no lo dejo de largo porque volvió a poner sus ojos en mí.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido Edward?

— Bueno no me lo tomes a mal pero me acabo de enterar que mientras tú sufres en tu mansión, yo sufro en los barrios bajos. El punto es que el dolor y sufrimiento no perdona ni respeta clases sociales. Vaya paradigma, nosotros los pobres siempre creemos que ustedes los ricos son felices pues lo tienen todo y a todos a sus órdenes pero ya veo que es un error.

— Pues ya somos dos, yo siempre he pensado que el ser pobre quizás te prive de lujos o riquezas, pero cuando menos tienes la seguridad de que las personas que te rodean están ahí porque te aman o te estiman.

Ambos nos quedamos reflexionando sobre los descubrimientos obtenidos estos últimos instantes. Provocando nuevamente el silencio.

**Sensaciones**

Ella parecía como si realmente estuviera analizando las cosas. Dios lo que daría por saber que está pensando en este momento.

Seguimos unas cuantas cuadras mas en silencio por parte de nosotros y aunque no era incomodo debo decir que aun quería escuchar su voz, por lo que a pesar de saber que este no era el mejor tema decidí volver a adentrarme en él pues no estaba seguro si ella se sentiría bien si le preguntara otras cosas de su vida.

— Dime Bella ¿como estas tan segura de que… tu marido te engaña?

Ella se tensó y frunció un poco el ceño, pero al encontrarse con mi mirada habló.

— Bueno yo… lo acabo de ver besando y abrazando a una muchacha, y aunque no es de clase tan acomodada, a su favor debo decir que ella es hermosa, y no una mujer tan simple como yo.

! ¿Qué?! Yo no podía dar crédito a lo último. Así que rápidamente salí de la calle, aparqué y apagué el motor del taxi. Di una rápida mirada hacia Bella, ella estaba sorprendida por mis actos, pero expectante.

Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y giré mi cuerpo hacia ella, tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías y juro por todo lo sagrado que ese toque hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Era una sensación que nunca había sentido, me sentía cómodo, pero a la vez inquieto, mientras que sentía su cálida temperatura y sus frágiles dedos cubiertos por una suave y delicada piel.

Ella miro hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y consecuentemente subió su mirada a la mía, sonrió un poco desconcertada y eso me hizo recordar la intención de mi toque.

—No Bella, no permito que te menosprecies, obviamente no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Tu belleza es muy cautivadora. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido.

Me sonrió y esa fue la sonrisa más deslumbrante que he visto en todo mi vida. Aun más deslumbrante que la de hace unos cuantos instantes.

Ella se volvió a relajar, pero parecía que tenía nuevamente un debate interno, no decía nada solo me traspasaba con esa mirada tan hipnotizadora; pero pasados unos segundos puede ver que llegaba a la resolución de su dilema.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tuve que volver a mi posición correcta, me desconcertó un poco su movimiento pero lo que se produjo a continuación ni en mis mejores sueños hubiese aparecido.

Ella se trasladó hacia el lado del copiloto y se sentó y yo… yo seguía con mi mano enlazada a la suya, con miles de descargas recorriendo mi cuerpo aspirando ese aroma que ella emanaba por el cual me estaba perdiendo y con este movimiento hizo rosar mi mano con parte de sus curvas tentándome, aun más.

— ¿Aún la amas? – Me dijo ya acomodada en el asiento y directamente mirándome… — Porque yo a él no, ya no más…

— Bella, para mí sería muy fácil aprovecharme del momento sin detenerme a pensar realmente en mis sentimientos pero sin afán mentirte y esperando que realmente me creas… yo tampoco la amo, ya no… a ambos ya nos separa un gran abismo.

Nos quedamos meditando un poco en ambas revelaciones, impactantes pero ciertas, o cuando menos de mi parte estaba seguro de que entre Tanya y yo no había ya nada de amor. Al volver a poner mi mirada en ella observe que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hmm…— Bella giro todo su cuerpo hacia mí y mordió su labio inferior haciéndola totalmente seductora — Sabes Edward, quizá si quiero vengarme – dijo con la voz cargada de seducción y misticismo. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando o ¿sí? ¿Acaso ella quería algo más entre nosotros?

Pero no pude ni seguir en mis cavilaciones pues llevó su otra mano directamente hacia mi cara y me acaricio muy suavemente; su contacto me hizo estremecer, y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante esa hermosa sensación.

Pude sentir claramente como ella se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí, podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón a todo galope como un caballo desbocado, mientras comenzaba a embriagarme con ese dulce aliento tan suyo, me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo es posible que una desconocida influya tanto en mi ser?

Debo admitir que me asusté al descubrir todo el poderío que tenia ella sobre mí. Con un simple roce de su mano, y con una simple aproximación yo estaba perdiendo los estribos y volviéndome un completo adicto a su cercanía.

Y el momento llegó… sus labios tocaron los míos; y me perdí en esos hermosos y sedosos labios, me perdí en su atractivo y embriagador aliento, me perdí en las caricias de sus manos sobre mi cuello y cabello y eso fue suficiente; no supe más de mi alrededor, no supe más de donde estábamos, no supe ni quién era yo, solo supe que deseaba más de esta hermosa sensación en mi interior, que deseaba aun más de la mujer que me la proporcionaba y de la pequeña burbuja que ambos construíamos en ese beso.

No fue un beso pasional, no; fue más bien un beso de descubrimiento, de renacimiento, sentí claramente como mi corazón latía como nunca, era como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado dormido, y con un simple beso de ella todo mi ser despertase y la reconociera como mi dueña total y absoluta.

A pesar de no haber profundizado demasiado el beso, nos separamos solo unos cuantos centímetros por falta de aire, ambos necesitábamos respirar, pero yo no quería romper nuestro contacto temiendo que ella me privara de tocarla, - si lo sé un poco extremista y dramático - así que apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras mis manos se posicionaban de su hermoso rostro.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero lentamente los abrió, en su mirada se veía la pasión pero al mismo tiempo el desconcierto.

— Lo… lo ¿sentiste? – Dije con cierta confusión pero esperando que ella correspondiera cuando menos a la milésima parte de todas las sensaciones que había experimentado durante nuestro beso.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste? – Dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

— Definitivamente si. – y con esta respuesta de mi parte ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se aproximó de nuevo hacia mis labios mientras yo empezaba a convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los acordes de Closer iniciaban, mientras mis manos bajaban lentamente por todas sus curvas pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar y acariciar sus desnudas pero suaves piernas y nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban, mis labios buscaban con urgencia los suyos dando lugar a una de las más grandes sensaciones que hubiese experimentado mientras la voz de Calleb Followill nos invitaba a continuar con aquellas caricias.

Ella por su parte comenzó a acariciarme detrás de mi cuello para después bajar lentamente por mis hombros y mi espalda, tratando con urgencia de capturar cada centímetro de ésta. Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho y muy lentamente, para mi gusto, empezaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa mientras repartía besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Esto último me tomó desprevenido no esperaba ser tratado con tanta dulzura pero a la vez con tanta pasión. Sus besos y sus caricias me hacían perder todo mi autocontrol no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que tomar a Bella en este mismo momento, en este mismo lugar, sin importar nadie más que nosotros mismos, hacer que ella llegase a ver las estrellas, hacerla gritar mi nombre, pero sobre todo hacerla mía y yo entregarme a ella.

Deslicé mis manos aun más adentro de su corto vestido, solo para encontrarme con su calidez pero a la vez con su humedad impregnada a lo largo de ambas entrepiernas se sentía tan bien y mi orgullo de hombre se elevó al enterarme de que ella ya se encontraba húmeda por mí.

— ¿Quieres más cariño? – dije con una voz algo ronca y entrecortada a su oído.

— Sí Edward dame más. - Respondió entre jadeos.

Lentamente separé con ayuda de mis dedos sus bragas e introduje uno de mis dedos y ella se retorció ante mi contacto jadeó fuertemente y empujaba sus caderas hacia mí, yo comencé a besar y succionar su cuello; a lamerlo desesperadamente como si la vida se me fuera en ello, mientras seguía mi faena; contento por todos los seductores gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Introduje un dedo más y Bella se retorció nuevamente entre mis brazos comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y acariciarme toda la longitud de mi humanidad, volviéndome loco totalmente y agradeciéndole enormemente pues mis pantalones se estaban volviendo en mi peor tormento en estos instantes.

Así que me abalancé sobre ella, no sé ni cómo pero recliné totalmente el asiento hacia atrás y comencé a adentrar mi lengua en su boca nuevamente mientras mis dedos seguían embistiéndola haciendo que se mojara aun más mi mano, ella por su parte comenzaba a bajar bruscamente mis pantalones y mi bóxer; se me escapo un fuerte gemido y sentí casi tocar el cielo cuando comenzó a masajear y a recorrer la longitud de mi miembro con su mano, dándome rápido y duro; y yo no podía quedarme atrás así que también introducía mis dedos lo más rápidamente posible.

Ambos comenzamos a jadear y a respirar más entrecortadamente y por la boca; yo sentía que no podía esperar más para hacerla mía totalmente y estaba a punto de pedirle que levantara sus caderas para así poder introducirme y tocar el paraíso, cuando ella se tensó por completo y dijo:

— Edward… debemos parar, alcancé a ver por el retrovisor las luces de un faro un poco lejos; pero al parecer alguien viene…

Eso me hizo aterrizar de nueva cuenta en el momento y lugar y con todo el pesar de mí ser tuve que separarme un poco frustrado y a regañadientes, pues aunque estaba muy a gusto también era consciente de que no quería que alguien nos interrumpiera.

Me separé de ella y pude ver sus seductores labios rojos un poco hinchados debido a la candente sesión anterior de besos, eso hizo que le regalara una sonrisa un poco torcida.

Regrese a mi asiento, abrochando mi camisa y subiéndome el bóxer y el pantalón mientras que por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que ella se acomodaba el vestido y volvía a enderezar el asiento.

— Ho por Dios eso fue… increíble. – dijo con un toque de seducción pero delatando sus mejillas con un toque carmín.

— Sí lo sé, mi corazón aun late a mil revoluciones.

— Mmm… Pero apuesto que ambos aun queremos ver que hay debajo de nuestras ropas ¿No? – dijo de manera tan exquisita.

— Bueno eso se podría arreglar, preciosa. Así que dime… ¿qué propones?

Ella me sonrió dejándome nuevamente idiotizado pero me percaté que hasta los vidrios estaban completamente empañados.

— Edward yo creo que… Bueno ¿podrías doblar en la esquina? Así podremos ir hasta mi casa.

— ¿Estás segura? Yo no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando, de verdad Bella yo… — Ella me paro automáticamente con un beso pretencioso y lleno de pasión. Definitivamente me olvidé de todos los discursos morales y toda la sensatez.

Nos separamos de nueva cuenta con nuestras respiraciones un poco entrecortadas.

— De acuerdo hermosa, tú me diriges. – y así sería desde este momento ella elegiría todo lo que haríamos.

Ella sonrió, se puso su cinturón yo arranqué el taxi y partimos rumbo a los barrios más exclusivos de todo New York. Adentrándonos de nueva cuenta a las silenciosas calles.

— Entra por esa privada, al fondo. – dijo justo cuando iba soltando y su hermoso cabello castaño y su aroma a fresias me golpeaba en todo su esplendor. La miré totalmente embelesado toda ella era perfecta.

— ¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida; sí por mucho tú eres la más perfecta y hermosa mujer que he visto.

**Perfección**

Después de unos siete minutos en el que ambos nos sonreíamos, nos acariciábamos nuestras manos, - bueno yo solo con la mano que tenía libre,- llegamos frente a un enorme portón. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cohibido, indigno y tan poca cosa delante de nadie, pero es que ver a esta bella diosa y a parecer la enorme casa que resguardaba aquel portón, había hecho que la timidez y la vergüenza se apoderarán de mí.

— Espera voy a digitar la clave para entrar. —La detuve suavemente por el brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta del taxi.

— Bella ¿hay alguien más en tu casa? — pensé rápidamente por si alguien nos llegase a ver. No es que me estuviera arrepintiendo; pero temía que si nos veían le fueran a decir a su marido y yo no me podría permitir ser la excusa para que ese traidor pudiera hacerle algo a mi diosa.

— Hmm… seguramente las personas que nos ayudan en la limpieza ya se fueron a dormir así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Acaso no quieres entrar? – abrió abrutadamente los ojos ante la última pregunta. — si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, no necesariamente tenemos que entrar aquí…

— No cariño, - me apresuré a contestarle — No es eso, solo temo que alguien nos vea y le diga a… bueno pues a tu esposo – dije escupiendo esa última palabra.

— Haaa vaya… - pareció relajarse inmediatamente —Bueno tengo noticias para ti, la dueña de esta casa, de la empresa donde trabaja mi marido, y de varias propiedades soy yo así que digamos que ellos me obedecerán a mi antes que a nadie… Vamos deja de preocuparte ¿Si?

Se veía tan linda y apetecible cuando dominaba y establecía los parámetros; que solo atiné a regalarle una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Ambos bajamos del taxi ella se acercó al interfono y digitó la clave para que el portón negro que daba hacia la calle comenzara a abrirse. Dejando a la vista una enorme casa y cuando digo enorme, es porque lo era. Definitivamente ella debía de venir de una de las mejores familias del país.

Nos desplazamos por un sendero que había pavimentado por piedras que al parecer fueron puestas una por una. Dejé aparcado el taxi a la sombra de un árbol por si a alguien se le ocurría asomarse no lo viera tan abruptamente.

Bella sacó las llaves de su pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta.

— Edward pasa, no creo que te quieras quedar en el porche. – me dijo con una media risita y prendiendo las luces.

Entré lentamente al recibidor, apreciando el buen gusto de la decoración, era amplio pero no quise sentirme más miserable de lo que ya era, así que solo observé una foto de Bella donde al parecer tenía como 15 o 16 años… Lo que hubiera dado por conocerla a esa edad.

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar? – me dijo seductoramente en mi oreja derecha haciéndome estremecer… Giré hacia ella y la miré directamente:

— Sí hermosa, a ti. – le contesté con toda la pasión cargada que traía conmigo desde hace ya varios minutos. Ella pareció como si dejara de respirar pero enseguida me respondió dejándome sorprendido:

— Bien eso quería oír, vamos por acá. – sujetó mi mano y atravesamos todo el vestíbulo para subir por unas escaleras. Llegamos al segundo piso en el pasillo central donde supongo que se encontraban las habitaciones. – Por aquí.

Nos detuvimos ante una puerta, debo decir que no era tan impresionante como la que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Me tensé al instante quería estar con ella pero obviamente no quería hacerlo en el cuarto donde la había poseído ya otra persona. Ella pareció notar mi indecisión pues se apresuró a decir.

— Tranquilo esta es la habitación de huéspedes, aunque es un poco pequeña espero que no te importe. — Y con ello abrió la puerta.

¿Un poco pequeña? Ese cuarto no era todo menos pequeño; era un cuarto bastante amplio y con una amplia cama debo añadir. Mientras observaba vagamente la habitación la perdí de mi vista así que me adentré más al cuarto.

Giré mi cabeza un poco hacia la cama y ahí estaba ella parada a un escaso metro de la misma. Me detuve un momento observándola a la tenue luz de la luna con su cabello un poco ya desordenado pero aun así deslumbrante. Se había quitado los zapatos, quizás por eso la perdí de mi vista unos instantes.

— Edward yo… Bueno si tú no estás seguro… - No le dí tiempo de seguir, ahora era yo el que estaba seguro. La sujeté fuertemente levantándola por su estrecha cintura mientras ella enredaba sus piernas por la mía. Inmediatamente la recosté en la cama, dejando que mis urgentes manos vagaran por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa y plantaba sendos besos por todo mi cuello y pecho; robándome la poca cordura que aun me quedaba.

Ambos nos estábamos tocando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y como si confiáramos ciegamente el uno al otro, percibí que poco a poco la habitación comenzó a tornarse como un horno, mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban en apasionados besos, interrumpiéndose por los continuos jadeos que salían de sus hermosos y ya muy rojos e hinchados labios.

Mis labios volvieron a cubrir los suyos, su lengua empujo entre mis labios con una determinación, un calor, que no me pude negar. Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y su cuerpo se arqueó cuando ella gimió por mi beso. Mis labios devoraron los de ella, su lengua saqueó mi boca tímidamente, mientras que mis manos trabajaban en su cuello desatando el vestido, quitándoselo rápidamente del cuerpo.

Contemplé por unos instantes sus hermosos senos ya que no llevaba sujetador debajo del vestido, pude apreciar su pálido pero plano abdomen y más abajo solo cubriéndola su mojada braga, Dios podía oler como su excitación me embriagaba y me hacía perder los estribos y subir mi libido.

En ningún momento se rompió el beso, o perdimos el calor de la excitación mientras yo bajaba mis pantalones, dándoles patadas con mis piernas. No perdí el tiempo y rasgué la seda de sus bragas, apartándoselas del cuerpo.

—Perfecta —dije cuando finalmente levanté la cabeza, para de nuevo inclinarme hacia su cuello, con una ardiente caricia de mi lengua deslizándose por su piel, estrechándola con mis manos cuando ella me lanzó hacia su pecho. Allí, mis labios cubrieron un rosado, duro y grueso pezón, succionándolo con mi boca con un gemido de deseo.

**Liberación**

Bella se arqueó, gritando entrecortadamente ante el feroz empuje de placer que contrajo su matriz y su vagina al mismo tiempo. Como por un golpe de ardiente éxtasis, su cuerpo se dobló cuando mordisqué suavemente el pequeño pico rígido, su mano acarició mi abdomen y mis dedos separaron los labios de su sexo.

—Edward, Edward por favor —. Estaba consumida por el fuego, podía oírlo en sus suplicas, y necesitando mi toque más de lo que lo que creí lo habría necesitado nunca, y debo admitir que eso me hizo sentir aun más poderoso.

— ¿Qué quieres hermosa? - Gruñí mientras deslizaba los labios hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, lamiéndola sensualmente, separándole los muslos y mordisqueándola con feroces y ardientes pellizcos.

—A ti —gimió, arqueándose contra mí. — Hooo Edward. Tómame haz lo que quieras. Pero por favor no pares.

La lamí lentamente, acariciando largamente la superficie de su centro, y ella mostrando su gratitud con un bajo y muy largo gemido. Mis dedos separaron un poco más sus labios y cubrieron su clítoris en una ardiente succión, que hizo que sus caderas se agitaran, arqueándose hacia mi boca. Sus rodillas se doblaron, apretando los muslos alrededor de mi cabeza cuando sorbí y lamí la pequeña perla de nervios que palpitaba rítmicamente.

—Tan bueno —gruñí, lamiéndola. —Delicioso, Bella. Pero necesito más, cariño. Córrete para mí. Córrete para mí y podré tomarte de la manera que necesito.

Uno de mis dedos se deslizó profundamente en su vagina, mi boca cubrió su clítoris, mi lengua fluctuó en un malvado baile de placer cuando mi dedo la llenó, retirándose y empujando de nuevo dentro de ella. Bella se agitó contra él, apretando las piernas alrededor de mi cabeza y levantando el cuerpo. El fuego golpeó sus caderas, haciendo que su clítoris se dilatara aún más y su matriz se comprimiera. La sangre se precipitó por su cuerpo, al parecer llevándola al éxtasis, enloqueciéndola, hasta que sentí que cada partícula de su ser estallaba contra mi boca.

Todavía gritaba, arqueada, cuando me separé de sus muslos y me coloqué rápidamente entre ellos. Y fue ahí cuando hice el descubrimiento de mi vida. Yo amaba a esta desconocida, definitivamente la amaba y arriesgándome a que catalogara como loco o mentiroso me arriesgué a decirle lo más próximo que se dice cuando se ama a alguien.

—Bella sé que esto puede sonar ridículo pero… te quiero —susurré cuando me incliné hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos directamente mientras que mi pene se deslizaba entre los labios de su sexo, abriéndose paso entre ellos, y después separando los tensos músculos de su vagina.

Ella se tensó por un segundo pero con toda la convicción respondió.

—Es un poco extraño y loco pero yo también te quiero Edward, puedo sentir como esto va mas allá de todo esto—susurró cuando la cabeza de mi pene la separó, deslizándose centímetro a centímetro, abriéndose paso por el sensible tejido, permitiéndole sentir cada duro centímetro, ardiente y palpitante, que le brindaba.

Comencé a moverme lento y disfrutando de la sensación que me brindaba el estar acogido entre sus paredes —Oh Dios, Edward, me vas a matar.

Lo sé estaba siendo demasiado lento. La lenta caricia a través de sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas, tan desesperadas por obtener alivio, le robaba el aliento. Su cabeza se agitó en la cama, sus manos se deslizaron a través de mis hombros, húmedos de sudor y después se agarraron con fuerza a mi cabello.

—Hooo Bella —gemí y sonreí con la idea de hacerla mía, de que nunca olvidara de estos momentos como yo nunca la olvidaría, pues a pesar de haber descubierto nuestros sentimientos ambos nos debíamos ya a alguien más. —Disfruta de esto, cariño, porque no vas a poder moverte, hasta dentro de un rato.

Pude ver como un doloroso placer atravesó su cuerpo. Pude sentir como su vagina se ceñía sobre mi miembro grueso y caliente que se movía con cuidado dentro de ella, estirándola lentamente, marcándola con ardiente posesión cuando se deslizó hasta la empuñadura, haciendo después una pausa.

—Bella, cariño —susurré cuando la llené con mi pene, enterrando mi cara en su cuello, acariciándola acaloradamente mientras gemía.

Ella apretó los músculos de su vagina alrededor de mi pene, gimiendo ante el placer y las sensaciones que nos carbonizaban y al parecer a ella acercándola al orgasmo.

— ¡Edward! —gritó de nuevo, acercándome aún más, y aferrándose fuertemente. —Te quiero y deseo Edward, pero juro por Dios que si no me coges ahora mismo yo…

No dejé que terminará y tampoco necesité que lo dijera dos veces. Afianzando mis rodillas sobre el colchón, me retiré y entré de golpe en ella. Bella gritó al sentir elevarse el agonizante placer. Curvó la espalda, colocando las piernas alrededor de mis caderas, encerrándome lujuriosamente mientras luchaba por hacer que me moviera más duro, más fuerte. No tuve que impulsarme mucho.

Con un grito áspero y masculino de victoria, comencé a empujar apasionada y duramente dentro del calor liquido de su cuerpo. Bella tembló ante la avalancha de ardientes sensaciones. Su vagina estaba siendo estirada, colmada, repetidamente acariciada con dureza, y durante mucho tiempo empujada, lo que la condujo más alto, más cerca, cortando el aliento en su garganta, cuando la liberación comenzó a extenderse por ella.

Como un temblor orgásmico, esas sensaciones se precipitaron por su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos. Su grito tuvo un eco distante, asombrado, cuando le dí un último empujón jadeante, y yo… yo gemí y me corrí ante su liberación. Sentí el caliente y abundante chorro de semen lanzándose hacia su interior, llenándola hasta colapsarla y dejarla sin fuerzas entre mis brazos.

Orgulloso de mí mismo y de lo ocurrido sonreí sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo, nada me importaba.

¿Remordimiento? Bueno una parte de mí claro que sabía que había actuado completamente e irrevocablemente mal. Tanya no merecía esta traición pero ¿cómo puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el amor de tu vida? Porque quizás no sabíamos nuestros gustos, quizás no sabíamos con exactitud nuestras edades, quizás no conocíamos a nuestras familias, quizás ella no vivía conmigo, quizás ante la sociedad y la gente ella pertenecía a otro, pero definitivamente ella esta noche había sido totalmente mía y yo sentía que la amaba más a cada segundo que transcurría.

A mi pesar tuve que salir de ella pero rápidamente la situé en mi pecho, que estaba humedecido por el sudor. Esta noche tuve la oportunidad de gozar, poseer y besar sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos… Haaa… digamos que le besé hasta la sombra y un poco más.

**Decisiones**

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos acostados en la cama, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, yo le acariciaba toda su suave y tersa espalda mientras que ella repartía besos a lo largo de mi pecho y abdomen.

Podía sentir como la expectación que toda la noche había traído conmigo antes de mi encuentro con esta hermosa deidad había desaparecido y me encontraba completamente en una etapa de tranquilidad, gozo y descanso con ella entre mis brazos.

Sinceramente no quería que esta noche terminara realmente quería detener el tiempo y suspenderlo en estos momentos y que ella se quedara en mis brazos para siempre conmigo. Pero… error ella tenía una vida ya con alguien más; aunque ese alguien no le mereciera. Yo se que por mi parte no me importaría ser solo alguien que la acompañe cuando se sienta sola, pero sé que Tanya no merece eso. A pesar de todos nuestros problemas ella no merece algo así. ¿Pero como permitir que Bella siga con ese bastardo?

Pero siempre es sabido que la realidad se aparece tarde o temprano y esta me golpeo a mí entre mis pensamientos, al notar todo lo que Bella poseía, ¿quién era yo para privarle de todo lo que había alcanzado? ¿Quién era yo para alterar su vida así como así? Nadie Yo Edward Cullen era un completo don nadie. Aunque me doliera esa cruda verdad tenía que hacerle frente a la realidad. Aunque deteniendo un poco las cosas ella tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna y ya no me repartía besos. ¿Se habrá dormido?

— ¿Bella cariño estas despierta?

— Sí… solo… bueno yo solo estoy pensando en todo lo de esta noche.

— Y se puede saber si es bueno o malo… ¿te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo? ¿Piensas dejar las cosas así con tu esposo?

— No claro que no me arrepiento, de estar contigo, sinceramente esta ha sido una gran noche, nunca pensé que pudiese sentir todo lo que me proporcionaste. Pero Edward… nos debemos a alguien más o cuando menos tú tienes a alguien más a la que le debes fidelidad y yo no puedo interponerme ni ser la desdicha de ella y tu familia.

— Pero Bella yo…

— Shhh… no digas más las cosas están claras yo no puedo estar entre ella y tu y tampoco espero que hagas nada a cambio de esta noche y con respecto a Félix pues es obvio que esto no se queda así entre Félix y yo, pues ya estoy cansada de ser un objeto más en mi propia casa, porque él no era nadie, hasta que se casó conmigo y obtuvo todo el reconocimiento y prestigio que solo mi apellido le proporcionó. Y yo de tonta que dejé mi trabajo y profesión todo por seguirlo y ser la perfecta esposa de sociedad. Mientras que él solo se divierte con quien sabe quien así que ese idiota se va a enterar quien es Isabella Swan.

Inmediatamente se paró de la cama, permitiéndome admirar una vez más su silueta pero en todo su esplendor pues iba completamente desnuda, podía sentir de nuevo mi sangre hirviendo mientras ella se acercaba a una cómoda y sacaba algo de ropa.

Ella se cambio de ropa frente a mí - aunque dándome la espalda - se puso una lencería no tan provocativa como la que había desgarrado pero aun así tentara, se introdujo en un jean de mezclilla, una blusa rosa de manga larga y una sudadera (polera, jersey) con un cómodo par de tenis, ató su cabello en una coleta. Y debo decir que a pesar de verse totalmente casual ella seguía luciendo perfecta, aun sin todo el glamour con el que la conocí.

Volteó hacia mí y me miró directamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco y mordía su labio inferior haciendo que yo me quisiera lanzar sobre ella una vez más y tomarla con toda la pasión y el sentimiento que se desbordaba por mí ser.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro que sí lo que quieras, cariño.

— ¿Podrías llevarme al lugar donde nos encontramos? Quizás aun estén en el bar. Si están que bien, solo le diré que no piense regresar a mi casa y si no está pues… supongo que lo esperaré a ver si aparece en un día o dos…

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero que ese malnacido te dañe más. No necesitas de esto créeme. Podrías solo llamarle o irte o correrlo. No hay necesidad de que te vea.

— No Edward esto quiero hacerlo, quiero cortar cuanto antes esto, porque si no lo hago en su cara es capaz de negarlo todo, quizás el muy idiota sea capaz de mentirme hasta delante de su amante aunque no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

— Está bien solo déjame vestirme y en unos minutos estaremos allá. – me apresuré a cambiarme y en 5 minutos ya estábamos rumbo a la zona donde la divisé la primera vez en esta noche.

_**Casualidades**_

Llegamos precisamente a la calle de los bares y centros nocturnos, ella me indicó el lugar donde los había visto esta noche.

Abrió la puerta del taxi y en su mirada se veía la certeza y la solvencia de sus decisiones se veía tan plena, tan confiada en este momento. De verdad quería deshacerse de aquel estorbo que tenia por marido. Dudé un segundo si seguirla o no. Al final esto era muy intimo de ella, pero tampoco la podía dejar sola, aunque me lo pidiera no estaba seguro, si podría yo simplemente dejarla ir y enfrentar todo lo que vendría.

Así que yo también opté por acompañarla, tomé su mano entre la mía y al parecer ella no se lo esperaba, pero simplemente me sonrió y yo apreté su mano para decirle que no estaba sola que pasara lo que pasara yo estaría ahí. Como lo que ella quisiera que yo fuera.

Entramos al bar y ella se escondió un poco tras de mí. Quizás vio en mi cara un poco el desconcierto porque se apresuro a decir.

— Lo siento no quiero que me vea antes.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es? - Le pregunte lo más serenamente posible, porque en mi interior solo quería saltar sobre el idiota ese y hacerle pagar a golpes todas las lágrimas que mi ángel había derramado por su culpa. Ella me señalo a una pareja que precisamente se besaba y se abrazaba.

De primera impresión solo vi el rostro de él, al parecer le susurraba cosas al oído de la muchacha, y si Bella tenía razón, a leguas se veía que la muchacha era de una clase social inferior.

Ella tenía su rostro escondido entre el cuello y el pecho del hombre, pero algo dicho por él la hizo sonreír y apartarse de él; dejándonos escuchar su risa y dejándome ver su rostro.

_**Y miren si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica**_. _**Era mi mujer…**_ aquella mujer con la que el distinguido señor Vulturi engañaba a mi ángel era nada más y nada menos que Tanya.

**Cuestionamientos**

— Bella — le dije – Detente. Ella me miró con cara interrogativa, pero debió precisar algo en mi rostro porque rápidamente me vio preocupación.

— ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Estás bien?

— Yo… este… La mujer con la que te engaña tu marido es… mi esposa

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro? – Yo solo asentí mientras ella abría más sus hermosos luceros y por ellos escapaban gruesas lagrimas – Hooo lo siento Edward yo no sabía. De verdad lo siento. Tengo tanta vergüenza.

— No cariño tú no tienes por qué avergonzarte de esto. Tú eres la menos indicada para sentirte avergonzada o culpable, en todo caso yo sería el maldito culpable por lo que ha hecho Tanya. Yo… yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vámonos de aquí; te llevo de vuelta a tu casa, yo necesito pensar las cosas con claridad, o ¿tú aun lo quieres enfrentar?

—No, no, Edward tienes razón vámonos de aquí, pero no te permito que te culpes por todo esto, al final de cuentas no sabemos realmente quien buscó a quien, no sabemos cómo ambos llegaron a todo esto.

Ella apretó aun más su mano con la mía y así salimos del local, subiéndonos rápidamente al taxi.

Mientras nos alejábamos podía sentir los sollozos ahogados de Bella de verdad quería decirle que estaba bien, que ella no tenía de que preocuparse, ni por qué avergonzarse de toda esta situación pero realmente yo me estaba conteniendo, tenía ganas de salir y enfrentarme a ese desdichado por todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando a Bella y también reclamarle a Tanya su traición, como era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta que ella me engañaba si hacía tiempo que se comportaba distante conmigo, yo que le había dado todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, yo que la había apoyado aun ante la renuencia de mi familia.

Me detuve a cuestionar nuevamente sobre mi situación y sobre mis sentimientos en estos momentos: ¿Quién soy? ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien más coincide con "mi mujer" en horario y esmero? ¿Soy participe de ir construyendo este sufrimiento y esta herida? Y sobre todo y lo más importante ¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora?

Lentamente llegamos al portón negro de la casa de Isabella, esta vez no apagué el motor del taxi, solo me limité a observarla, a grabar en mi mente su rostro, consciente de que esta sería la última vez que la vería de esa forma tan afligida, preocupada y desolada; me limité a verla directamente a esos hermosos ojos – llenos de angustia e incertidumbre - pero con esto último la respuesta a mi última pregunta fue respondida.

**Engaños**

Muchas veces los seres humanos nos volvemos egoístas y posesivos. Nos gusta vivir en mundos alternos para así poder escapar unos instantes de nuestra realidad. Pero ni Bella ni yo somos así, nosotros sabemos que aquella noche fue más allá de nuestro propio control y que eso sobrepasaba nuestra situación.

¿Qué sucedió con Bella y Félix? ¿Con Tanya y conmigo?… Bueno para dos de estos cuatro seres las cosas no siempre es lo que aparentan. Para Tanya y Félix… Hmm creo que…

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos. Se ven en el mismo bar.

_Pero la morena para el taxi siempre a las 10 pm en el mismo… lugar._

_Pero solo por un tiempo, pues mi Bella y yo tenemos muchos planes juntos…_

_FIN_

1 (NT. Bella mide 1.60)


End file.
